VeggieTown Values
VeggieTown is a VBS Tape. VeggieTown Values (February 25, 1998) VeggieTown Values is the first VeggieTown series and it was released in February 25, 1998. This video contains greetings From Bob And Larry. The adventuresome duo that had been delighted audiences of all ages. These minutes-long segments will kick off each session of VeggieTown Values pointing to the purposes of the program as well as providing lots of laughs. Have kids gather daily with their family group leaders in VeggieTown Square for a town meeting led by the VeggieTown "mayor." During each meeting, sing the theme song, review the bible theme (Eph. 2:19-22), and show one of the greetings from Bob and Larry. If you are meeting 5 times, use the first 5 greetings; If you are planning 10 sessions, use all the greetings in the order found in the video. Everyone visiting VeggieTown will be captivated by these specially created messages that will help kids want to be citizens for God's community. Have a great adventure! VeggieTown Values: VeggieTales Stories VeggieTown Values on the Job VeggieTown Values on the Job is the second VeggieTown series and it was released in July 12, 2000. This is one of the VHS tapes that came with the VeggieTown Values: On the Job! VBS kit. This contains the daily greetings used to open the day. Normally, there would be 10 but they were not all completed, so the initial release VHS contained the first five. There is a post card insert that comes with the video that you send in to request the VHS with all 10. Since these videos can around the release of King George and the Ducky, the animation of the characters and the counter top are nearly the same. Sorry for some audio issues. VeggieTown Values on the Job: VeggieTales Stories VeggieTown Values for the Family VeggieTown Values for the Family is the third VeggieTown series and it was released in January 17, 2001. VeggieTales Values of the Kitchen Stories * Larry's Lagoon (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * The Gourds Must Be Crazy (from Are You My Neighbor?) Silly Songs * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) Lessons for a Lifetime Stories * Rack, Shack & Benny * Madame Blueberry Silly Songs * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) = Champs of the Bible (VHS) = Stories * Dave and the Giant Pickle * Josh and the Big Wall! Silly Songs * The Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) A Very Veggie Family Adventure Trivia * The original ten segments were made during between Josh and the Big Wall! and Madame Blueberry. The later five were made after they switched to Maya. * Because the boxsets were only available through purchase from VBS, they are pretty expensive. Also, because they discontinued it, it makes the tapes very rare to find, and can range at a very high price. However, some users on YouTube posted all of the segments so other fans can watch them. * Also there's the other 2 VeggieTown Values videos, VeggieTales Stories, and Training Videos. * The three tapes from 1998 (VeggieTales Stories, Greetings from Bob & Larry and Helping Kids Talk) should've had a promo for What's The Big Idea? in the opening. And the three tapes from 2000 should've had the promos for 3-2-1 Penguins! and King George and the Ducky in the opening. Two tapes from 2001 should've has the promos for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Lyle the Kindly Viking and VeggieTunes 3. Category:Promotional Materials